U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,397 to Blanton teaches a spring loaded plunger means for shotting a ball at a basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,720 to Carver teaches a mechanical player having movable arms, wherein the player shoots the ball at the basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,470 to Breslou teaches a cup means with leaf spring for propelling a ball towards a basket. A movable figure is positioned in front of the basket for blocking the ball.
These aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention which teaches an improved catapult means for propelling the ball.